Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Trial of Admiral Kira/Chapter 1
In his cell Typhuss has a plate of prison rations next to him as John walks into his cell. Hey man John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Hey, I knew this day was going to happen sooner or later but not today Typhuss says as he looks at John. John pats his shoulder. We'll get through this you were there for me when I was being trialed for sexual harassment so I'm gonna be there for you during this John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I saved you life that day, Cole tried to kill you Typhuss says as he looks at John. Then Peter Stone walks in. Greetings I'm Peter Stone Peter says as he looks at Admiral Martin. They shook hands. I'm Admiral John Martin and this is Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira John says as he introduces himself and Typhuss to Peter. Peter looks at him. Admiral Kira war hero the man who's seen more aliens in the Delta Quadrant the man who fought in Cardassian, Tzenkethi, Tholian, Goa'uld, Borg, Xindi and Der'kal Wars husband and father and man who got himself in this mess well luckily I'm here to pick up your mess for you Peter says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. It good to see you again, Peter, John, Peter and I know each other we work together at SVU Typhuss says as he looks at Peter then at John. John looks at him. Wow John says as he looks at him. He looks at John. I'm gonna need you to leave Admiral this doesn't concern you Peter says as he looks at him. John leaves as the field reactivates. Typhuss you pled not guilty Peter says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Look, Cole was a criminal, a killer and rapist , he was going to kill John and I was protecting John I did the galaxy a favor Typhuss says as he looks at Peter. He looks at him. Typhuss if you admit that you're guilty then they won't be hard on you Peter says as he looks at him. He looks at him. I have evidence on Cole so do some of my friends Typhuss says as he looks at Peter. He looks at him. Typhuss this is about you not Cole if you do this and accept an honorable discharge from Starfleet and the SCIS the charges will be dropped Peter says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I can't do that, my job means everything to me its my duty to protect the Federation and Earth, I will not sit on the sidelines Typhuss says as he looks at Peter. Peter shakes his head as he gets up. See you at 1530 hours for your trial Peter says as he leaves the cell. At Starfleet Command in the same room that was used for the Nova Squadron incident Admiral Akaar strikes the ship's bell six times. This hearing has been convened at the request of Mr. and Mrs. Turner in the regards of charging Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira, we will hear from the both sides of the party but first Mr. and Mrs. Turner all of Starfleet and the Federation grieves and sends you our condolence to the lost of your son Admiral Akaar says as he looks at the people and then turns to the Turners. Mr. Turner speaks. My wife thanks you for it Admiral and I hope that this bastard gets what he deserves for murdering our son in cold blood Ben Turner says as he looks at Admiral Akaar and then points at Admiral Kira. Typhuss is about to speak but Peter keeps him from saying anything. Mr. Samuels you may begin your accusations of the accused Admiral Akaar says as he looks at him. Adam Samuels gets up and speaks to the court and the jury. Admiral Kira killed Cole in cold blood, why did he do it, was it for revenge for Cole raping his wife or something else Samuels says as he looks at the court and jury. He continues. Or maybe it was for the attack on Bajor we just don't why yet Samuels says as he looks at the court and jury. Admiral Akaar chimes in. Thank you Mr. Samuels you may call your first witness Admiral Akaar says as he looks at him. Prosecutor Samuels looks at the PADD.